Yet ANOTHER Sugar Rush!
by sailorstargirl13
Summary: They're back and more hyper, and now their invading Florida, but not jsut anywhere there, but Disney! Good Lord save those poor people!
1. Default Chapter

Yet ANOTHER sugar rush  
  
Serena and Mina are back and them and the girls are on their way to Florida for a one week vaca to FLORIDA! But not just anywhere, but Southern Orlando and are going to be visiting Disney! What havic can these two blondes and their friends reek on this poor theme park? FIND OUT IN THE ALL- NEW SEQUEL TO 'Serena and Mina's Sugar Rush!'  
  
I own hardly nothing but the plot!!! And this will be longer!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One: A pizza guy and a plane ride  
  
The next morning, Serena and Mina woke up, feeling a bit lightheaded. They had little memory of what happened last night, only that they ate a lot of sugar and ran into something and everything past when they woke up from running into something, but that was it.  
  
"Hey Mina, remember how I said to never let me have sugar again?" Serena asked as they sat on Serena's bed, playing checkers (or for them it was 'move the little round thingies around')  
  
"Yeah, I remember that.' Mina said as she moved her black checker three spaces down.  
  
"Forget it." Mina starred at her fellow blonde friend before the two busted out into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Girls! Breakfast!" Ilene called to her daughter and her friend. The two got up and made their way to the kitchen, talking and laughing.  
  
"Morning girls. You ready and packed to go? Your friends will be here soon." Ken said, not looking up form his morning paper. The duo looked at each other, unable to comprehend what Mr. Tsukino was saying.  
  
"Oh brother! Don't tell me you two actually forgot! I didn't even think it was possible!" Sammy said to his sister and her friend.  
  
"Huh?" Was the answer her got from both.  
  
"You're going to Florida! REMEMBER?"  
  
"THAT'S THIS WEEK!?" And in a flash, they where gone. Luna watched as the two ran around Serena's room, watching as they packed things. Mina had a suitcase full of everything for the week that her mother made her bring, but Mina seemed to forget what the thing she kept on tripping over was for. When the phone rang, it scared both so much that they crashed into each other. Luna only got a few laughs out before they came crashing down onto her.  
  
"Sorry Luna." Serena said, picking up the phone shortly after.  
  
"Takes you long enough! Anyways, we'll be over soon." Raye said.  
  
"Is this the pizza guy?" Serena asked, some how unable o notice it was Raye. "Because if it is, you owe us a pizza!"  
  
"You twit, I'm not the pizza guy! Just be ready!" Raye screamed, slamming the phone down, Serena still talking. When she heard the dial tone, she hung up and turned to Mina.  
  
"That pizza guy was really rude! And you know what? Raye never called! Well, we better get ready." Serena informed Mina. Mina nodded and they put Luna into her crate, dragging her down with the rest of their things. When Raye and the girls arrived, Lita had to talk Raye out of slapping Serena until she got a brain! They pilled into Lita's car and headed to the airport. Luna and Artimes sat on Amy's lap in the front, both happy that they didn't have to be in their crates until they got to the airport. When they got there, Luna and Artimes where shoved into their crate and they went inside to get their tickets.  
  
"Ohmigosh! Mina! I just noticed that you have a HUGE bump on your head!" Serena exclaimed as they waited for Lita to get the tickets. Mina took out her compact and looked.  
  
"Ohmigosh! You do too! We're bump buddies!" She squealed, the two giving happy cries. Raye and Amy acted like they didn't know them and Lita acted like she wasn't even in the same place at the two. After two hours, lunch, and a long conversation about how the bumps got onto Serena and Mina's heads, they where finally on the plane and lifting off.  
  
"Oh Lita! I forgot to tell you! This morning I got this call from the pizza person and she just yelled at me for no reason! And they owe us a pizza. Oh and Raye, why didn't you ever call me and Mina?" Serena asked as Lita turned around. Raye groaned and began to bang her head against the back of Amy's seat. Mina looked at the girl on her right then at Serena, who was on her left.  
  
"What's wrong with Raye?" Mina asked. Serena shrugged.  
  
"Beats me." Serena replied. She looked out the window, looking down at the small roads and houses. It reminded her of those little model villages that you can make, except for the fact that the cars move.  
  
"Hey Amy." Mina called to the girl diagonally in front of her. Amy didn't take her eyes away from her laptop but she still gave a little 'mm' as a reply. "Where do laptops come from?" Mina asked. Raye, Lita, and Mina all looked over at the girl, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Excuse me?" Amy asked, thinking she heard her wrong.  
  
"Where do laptops come from?" Mina repeated. Serena nodded, hinting that she wanted to know as well.  
  
"Mina, I was always told that there are no dumb questions but that is by far the most ludicrous that I've ever heard!" Amy replied.  
  
"Well, I'm only asking because I'm thinking that maybe they come from the same place where we do." Mina said.  
  
"What place would that be?" Lita asked, incapable to find any answer for that.  
  
"Well, from the Moon Kingdom, duh!" Serena answered for Mina. Mina nodded, smiling. Amy and the other two exchanged looks that meant that the two where getting even more weirder, if that was possible. Amy took in a breath and smiled at Mina and Serena.  
  
"Yes Mina, they come from the Moon Kingdom." Amy said, turning back to her work see that Mina and Serena where content with her answer. The two had kept their odd questions to themselves for a while until it was the very middle of the trip.  
  
"Lita, I have a question." Serena said. When she got no answer, she looked at Mina, who just shrugged, and Serena tried again. "Hey Lita." Serena said, tapping the tallest of the five. Before she could do anything else, Lita leapt up with a scary mask on and frightened the two girls half to death, their screams echoing in the First Class quarters. Lita began laughing so hard, lifting the mask off her face, holding her sides. Amy and Raye joined in the laughter, finding it hard to keep from not laughing at the shocked looks on the duo's face.  
  
"LITA! THAT WASN'T VERY NICE!" Mina finally yelled when she got her breath back.  
  
"Yes---it was. The---look on---your faces was pri---priceless!" Lita said between laughs.  
  
"EXCUSE ME! But you five girls need to calm down! There are some important people riding with you and they need their rest. Now I suggest you get some rest and we'll wake you when we arrive." The Flight attendant said to the five, angry. She stormed off and the girls all started laughing.  
  
"This is going to be one fun trip." Amy sighed as she laid back in her seat, their giggles still coming out.  
  
-End of chapter one! I'm sorry it wasn't as funny as the first story but it will get funnier! PROMISE! Well, please review! Thanx!  
  
-Serenity 


	2. Day 1

Chapter 2: Day 1  
  
Sorry for the long wait!!!! I lost the papers. ( well, thanx for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Girls, wake up." Amy said at 8 in the morning to the two blonde who were still asleep in their shared bed.  
  
"Get up." Raye said, crossing the room and going into the bathroom, brushing her teeth next to Amy.  
  
"Up, up, up." Lita said, walking over to her suitcase and pulling out a green t-shirt and jean shorts, getting dressed. Fifteen minutes later, the three were ready and set to start their day, but they couldn't help but notice that the two blondes were still snoring away.  
  
"Wake up! We're going to be late starting off our day!" Amy said, holding her agenda in her hand, frantic.  
  
"Oh no, we mustn't upset the god of the agenda's." Mina said sleepily, getting up. She and Serena went into the bathroom with pants and a shirt in their arms and emerged seconds later, fully dressed, hair brushed, showered, and teeth brushed.  
  
"How did you do that?" Raye asked, amazed.  
  
"Well, there's two sinks, right? While she washed her hair in one, I got dressed and brushed my teeth, and while I washed my hair, she did the same. And then we transformed so that our hair was done and dry and then untransformed so that not only was our hair done and dry, but we were in our previous clothes." Serena said, smiling.  
  
"Did something smart actually come out of her mouth?" Lita asked the two. They nodded, still amazed. Serena and Mina fed Luna and Artimes and then they all got on their sandals, heading down to the hotel restaurant.  
  
"Right this way, ladies." A man said, showing them to a table and giving them menus.  
  
"Wow, nice cheap prices. That's really nice." Amy said, looking over her menu. Mina and Serena noticed all the yummy sounding food and didn't fail to notice the handsome amount of cash that they had.  
  
"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked, holding the pad and a pen.  
  
"Yes, I'll have the scrambled eggs and bacon with orange juice please." Amy said, handing him her menu.  
  
"And I'll have the scrambled eggs, hash browns, and bacon with orange juice, please." Lita said, following Amy's suit and handing him her menu.  
  
"That sounds good. I'll have the same with a water as well as orange juice please." Raye said.  
  
"And for you two ladies?" He asked Mina and Serena.  
  
"I'll have the scrambled eggs, pancakes, hash browns, bacon, two of those English muffin thingies, three Long John doughnuts, a chocolate malt, and a water." Serena said, smiling.  
  
"Sounds good, I'll have the same." Mina said. The man looked at them for a moment before taking their menus and leaving this table. When their food arrived, the whole restaurant watched as Mina and Serena wolfed down their hefty amount of food, the sounds of their chewing and chocking only stopping when they took a drink of their chocolate malts. Amy, Raye, and Lita silently got up and sat in the table farthest away, eating their food quietly, holding their hands to the side of their faces so that no one would know that they ever sat at the same table. But the embarrassment didn't end there; the loud sound of their loud belches made them ask for their separate checks and wait in the lobby for them.  
  
"Hey girls, where did ya go? I looked up and you weren't there." Mina said as she and Serena exited.  
  
"We-er-went to go tell Luna and Artimes how long we were going to be out for." Lita lied. She saw the manager approaching and knew that her two friends had caused some trouble and began pushing them to the elevator, frantically pushing the close button so that he couldn't catch them.  
  
"Let's go to the pool." Raye suggested. They all nodded and went back to their room, getting their towels and stripping down to their suits, wrapping their towels around their waists and going back down and outside to the pool.  
  
"This is nice." Amy said, swimming around in her blue bathing suit. Out of her group of friends, she was the only one not in a bikini or tankini. Lita was wearing a dark green tankini (AN: everyone knows what a tankini is, right? U kno, a long top and sort of short's for bottoms? Okay. I thought so.), Raye wearing a red bikini, Mina wearing a orange half tankini (bikini top and tankini bottoms), and Serena wearing a light pink string bikini.  
  
"Yeah, there's no way those two can cause trouble out here." Lita said, swimming by. And she was right, they didn't make any trouble. Actually, Mina spent the whole two hours there were out there flirting with a bunch of guys and Serena spent hers fighting off people flirting with her.  
  
"I think this morning was just a fluke. I mean, look how mature Serena is acting, staying true to Darien ("I would to if he was my boyfriend" said Lita "LITA!" Amy exclaimed, Lita laughing and saying, "I WOULD!"). And Mina hasn't made a single bit of trouble." Raye said as the three enjoyed a game of water volleyball. Serena and Mina joined them and they soon got out of the pool, heading up to the hotel to watch TV.  
  
"OH LOOK! A COMMERCIAL FOR DINSEY! CAN WE GO!? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!?" The two blondes begged, seeing the commercial.  
  
"And you were saying about being mature?" Lita asked. Raye glared and put her red t-shirt back on.  
  
"Alright, let's go." Amy said, putting her white t-shirt on over her bathing suit, slipping up her shorts. Mina, Serena, and Lita got dressed as well, the five heading out. They rode rides for three hours before Mina and Serena began complaining about their feet hurting and that they wanted to go back to the hotel. When they got back, Mina and Serena sat on the couch inside of the elevator, watching as the doors slid open for people and let them out.  
  
"Hey Serena, I got an idea." Mina said, pulling out a package of gummy worms. Serena smiled evily and took some.  
  
"Hey, want a worm?" She asked.  
  
"Sure. I love it when you bite the heads off." Mina replied, some of the people in the elevators making sounds of being grossed out.  
  
"Don't they taste so sour? And the way they slip down your throat feels so slimy." Serena said. At the next floor, everyone ran out, including their every own three friends. Mina and Serena laughed.  
  
"That was FUN!" Mina said.  
  
"Who knew that things from commercial's actually worked?" Serena asked. They went up a floor and a new bunch of people came in. They kept this up for fifteen minutes until they landed on ground floor for the third time, the manager taking them off.  
  
"I heard that some young ladies were grossing out our guests. Since you are the only two who I have seen on this elevator three times, you're on probation for two hours." He snapped.  
  
"What was that about?" Mina asked, Serena shrugging.  
  
"Well, what do you wanna do now?" Serena asked.  
  
"Shall we wander mindlessly?" Mina asked.  
  
"We shall!" Serena said as the two skipped off happily. It dind't take long for them to get lost. Actually, it only took two minutes.  
  
"Where are we?" Mina asked as they walked up the stairs, opening the door to the 7th floor, which ironically happened to be the floor that their room was.  
  
"I dunno. In some kind of jungle...a jungle of doors!" Serena replied  
  
"Oh no! A jungle! There could be lions and tigers and bears! Oh my!" Mina exclaimed.  
  
"That's a forest, Mina!" Serena said, Mina replying with a blondish 'OH YEAH! Duh! I knew that!'.  
  
"Gee, look at all these numbers." Mina said as they passed the doors.  
  
"Yeah, they're so...numbery." Serena replied.  
  
"Hey look, people!" Mina said, pointing to the end of the hall. They walked down it and saw two twins girls.  
  
"AHH! THE SHINNING!!" Serena screamed as they ran away, running down the stairs and out of the hotel at breakneck speed.  
  
"Hey look! ANTS!" Mina exclaimed happily, the twins gone from her mind.  
  
"Let's sing for them!!" Serena suggested. They randomly picked songs and began to sing them for a good five minutes. They saw a bus and got on it, still singing randomly. The bus driver quickly kicked the noisy girls off, the two walked across the street to a McDonalds. They ordered their food and sat down.  
  
"You know what, I'm the most powerful scout." Mina said to herself, chewing a fry.  
  
"No your not, I am!" Serena replied, throwing a fry at her.  
  
"I am!" Mina replied, throwing a fry right back. Soon they were throwing fries at each other, screaming. The little kids ducked behind their parents, scared.  
  
"Excuse me, ladies, but would you please GET OUT OF HERE! You're frightening the children!" The manager kicked them out, throwing their food out after them. "AND STAY OUT!" He barked.  
  
"How RUDE!" Mina and Serena said together, getting up and walking back to the hotel.  
  
"Hey look, fun stuff!" Serena said, pointing to it.  
  
"Fun! Let's go play!" Mina said, beginning to run. Serena grabbed her shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Let's do something funner. Let's stand in the middle!" Serena suggested. Mina followed her directions and they waked to either side fo a net, standing there.  
  
"Move out of the way, please!" A woman asked in a thick French accent.  
  
"Yes, do move, Madame." Said a French sounding guy. Mina and Serena looked at each other and shrugged. They stood there for a while before moving, grabbing a volleyball and going onto a court.  
  
"Miss, if you please refrain for playing that here, there is a volleyball court right over there." Said another French guy.  
  
"Geez, there are a lot of Spanish dudes around here." Serena said, Mina nodding. A guy came out for a little building, two muscle guys behind him. They picked Serena and Mina up by the collar and placed them on the volleyball court, walking away. Serena and Mina picked up rackets and a tennis ball and began playing tennis.  
  
"This is a hard game! I can hardly get the ball over the net!" Mina said, throwing up the ball and hitting it with her racket, hitting the white net.  
  
"I know. You'd think they'd switch around the courts." Serena replied, dropping her racket and walking back up to the hotel.  
  
"Hey look, a park!" Mina said, pointing to it. They both smiled and ran over.  
  
"Hey kids, wanna play a fun game!?" Serena called out. They all gathered around and looked up at the two teens.  
  
"It's called SimonSaysorI'llkickyou!" Mina said in a rush so that they wouldn't catch on to the purpose of the game. "Okay, let's play! Simon Says, touch your nose." Mina ordered as the kids all touched their noses. "Stick out your tongue." A few kids did and Serena went around and kicked them all.  
  
"Hey! Why did you do that, you mean lady?" A little boy asked, rubbing his butt.  
  
"The game is called Simon Says or I'll Kick You." Serena said, rolling her eyes. After five minutes, a few angry parents began approaching them. They backed away slowly before running away and screaming 'IT'S JUST A GAME!'. When they got into the hotel room, they slammed the door shut and panted. The trio looked up a them from watching TV.  
  
"Where were you guys?" Lita asked, handing them some dinner.  
  
"Long story." Mina replied, Serena nodding.  
  
-End of chapter! If I have to remind you I will: THIS IS POINTLESS COMDEY! I bet this chapter wasn't even that funny for ya guys. Well, please review and I'll luv ya!!! Thanx!  
  
-Serenity 


	3. Day 2

Chapter 3: Day 2  
  
Thanx for reviewing! I love you all! Enjoy this and if I doesn't make you all laughing, I'm really sorry *pouts and sits in a little dark corner*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Yesterday was fun." Serena said as she woke up, Mina nodding. They noticed that they were alone and saw a little note fro the girls that said they were at the free buffet. The girls both squealed and hurriedly fed their cats, running down the stairs. It didn't really occur to them that they were still wearing their pj's, though the other guests did.  
  
"Dining hall!" Mina cried as they ran, Serena sliding on the newly waxed floor, knocking the hotel manager down. Before he realized what happened, Serena and Mina were in the buffet line, puling everything onto their plates.  
  
"What awfully behaved girls." Said a woman sitting by Lita, Raye, and Amy.  
  
"Do you ladies know them?" a man asked, looking at the three.  
  
"Why would you ever think a thing like that?" Amy asked, biting her lip.  
  
"I've seen them around you." the woman replied.  
  
"No, we don't know them. They just have the room next to ours." Raye lied, her lie spoiled when the terrible two sat next to them.  
  
"Dudes, you should have woken us up!" Mina commented, shoving some food into her wide-open mouth. The man and woman got up, walking away as Mina chomped on her food and Raye banged her head against the table, Amy placing napkins under her forehead every time she rose her head and banged it down.  
  
"You know what, why don't you two just go and sit around in our room. We're going to go and see if there's anything fun to do around here." Lita suggested, the two blondes shrugging and walking off. When they got upstairs, Serena pulled a chair to the wall and sat in it, looking at the wall.  
  
"What ARE you doing, Serena?" Luna asked.  
  
"I think if I look hard enough, I think I might be able to see through this wall." Serena replied as if it was completely obvious.  
  
"I think I shall join you!" Mina declared, sitting there and staring at the wall. After a long time, they got tired of it and figured out they just weren't Superman so they left the hotel, still clothes in their pajama's.  
  
"Hey look, clothe shop!" Mina shouted, Serena looking over to where she was pointing. They both squealed with delight and ran inside, grabbing random clothes off the racks.  
  
"Oh, Amy would like this one!"  
  
"I like this one for me more."  
  
"I think this suits you better then it does me."  
  
"This one reminds me too much of that stupid Beryl."  
  
"Oh, pretty!" Mina said, stopping her searching for clothes and looking at a pretty orange dress.  
  
"Prettier." Serena said, stopping in front of a pretty white dress next to the orange one. They grabbed them greedily and ran to the counter, paying for an obscure amount of clothes that they just randomly picked up. The guy looked at them oddly as he saw them staring at the wall.  
  
"What are you two ladies looking at?" he asked, putting their boxes of clothes in bags.  
  
"The guy through the wall eating a doughnut." Mina replied, Serena nodding. The guy just walked way and they walked out of the store, lugging their bags.  
  
"Hey look, a computer store!" Serena said, Mina smiling evily. They ran inside them ran outside, sitting on a bench across from it. Within minutes, a bunch of people came out screaming.  
  
"It's an invasion! Barbie and Barney are drinking tea and wearing pink dresses and frilly hats! RRUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!! THEY'RE AFTER US!" they all screamed, Serena and Mina laughing very hard.  
  
"Hey look, FOOD!" Serena said, pointing to the Nascar Café. They got some food to go and then left, still lugging their bags around.  
  
"Hey Serena, look down there." Mina said, pointing to the grass.  
  
"I see it! It's little aliens!" Serena said, kneeling down. Some people stopped and looked at them oddly, others just passing them by.  
  
"Hey miss, do you see those aliens?" Mina asked, stopping a woman.  
  
"You are those rude little girls from the tennis court! Off with you now, go on shoo! Go find your asylum!" shouted the French woman, pushing them away with her hands.  
  
"Me-ow! What a little brat!" Serena said, Mina nodding. "GO BACK TO SPAIN WHERE YOU CAME FROM!" Mina yelled, the woman just rolling her eyes.  
  
"We don't need this Mi, I can tell when we're not wanted." Serena said, pulling her friend away. They walked back to the hotel room and dumped their stuff out onto their bed, Serena digging into her burger.  
  
"Hey Serena, look, a book on ducks." Mina said, taking out a book from the little cabinet.  
  
"Let's read it, shall we my friend?" Serena suggested.  
  
"We shall!" Mina said in a serious tone, the two sitting down and reading it out loud to each other. When they finished, they got so inspired from the book that they went and fed some ducks. Suddenly, with out warning, they began to attack.  
  
"BAD DUCKS! GET AWAY! YOU'RE EVIL! EEEEVVVIIILLLL!" Serena yelled as the two ran away from their chasing waterfowl.  
  
"Look, a box!" Mina yelled. Serena looked over and they ran into the alley, hiding in a little box. After about three hours, they climbed out and looked around.  
  
"It's safe. C'mon, let's go to Disney!" Mina said, smiling. The two happily skipped off and used their passes to get into the park, merrily going on ride-to-ride.  
  
"Hey look Mina, there's the girls. HEY RAYE! LITA! AMY!" Serena yelled, spotting her friends from far away.  
  
"Just ignore them and they'll go away." Lita muttered as they continued to walk by.  
  
"Hm, must not have been them." Serena said as she shrugged. They ran off like a couple of kids and went on rides, enjoying the time away from the evil ducks.  
  
"Oh my gosh Serena, don't move." Mina whispered as Serena tried to decide where to go next.  
  
"Why not?" Serena asked. Mina pointed forward and the two screamed and ran way, seeing Donald Duck with a few ducks by him in the background.  
  
"That was a close one!" Mina said, Serena nodding.  
  
"Quack, quack, quack." They turned around fearfully to see the ducks from earlier standing there, flapping their wings angrily. The two girls screamed again and ran off as fast as they could, running into the hotel, up their stairs instead of taking the elevator, and into their room, locking the door. They both sighed and leaned against the door in case the ducks knew how to open doors.  
  
"What's wrong, girls?" Artimes asked, looking at the two out of breath girls.  
  
"Evil ducks-out-to" before Serena finished, they both collapsed and fell asleep, snoring like babies.  
  
"Oh brother." Luna muttered, rolling her eyes and dragging the two away from the door, unlock the bolt on the door and waiting for the others to come back.  
  
Around 11:45, the three girls came into the room, finding Serena and Mina dead asleep on the floor and Luna and Artimes lying on the blonde's bed, watching TV.  
  
"What's wrong with them?" Raye asked as they sat in a chair, jumping up when she sat on a bunch of clothes boxes, opening them and picking out what she liked. Lita joined her and Amy awaited an answer before searching through their things.  
  
"Something that has to do with ducks." Artimes replied, shrugging his white shoulders. When Raye and Lita finished sorting the clothes they knew everyone would be happy with, as well as the things they bought on their outing, they lifted the blondes onto their bed and tucked them in, going off into the bathroom and getting ready for bed. When Amy came back into the room from brushing her teeth, she found the duck book on the floor and picked it up, examining it.  
  
"Hhmmm...ducks." Amy muttered to herself.  
  
-end of chapter! Sorry it took me so long but at least I updated! I don't think that on was to funny either, it was a bit choppy so yeah, sorry and feel free to flame me if you must but I LLOVE reviews much more!  
  
-Serenity =^.^= 


End file.
